It Started With a Gift
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: Usagi opened her door on a bright sunny Monday afternoon after a hard day of school and a hard hour of homework to find a giftwrapped box on the front step. See what happens next. Sorry, I suck at summaries!


It started with a gift.

Usagi opened her door on a bright sunny Monday afternoon after a hard day of school and a hard hour of homework to find a gift-wrapped box on the front step. Taking it inside with her she goes to her room. Sitting on the bed she unwraps the box and opens it to find a teddy bear inside it. The teddy bear is white with a pink bow wrapped around its neck. She gently removes it from the box and hugs it happily. On the bottom of the box Usagi sees a small card. Smiling joyfully Usagi reads the card.

_Usako,_

_I love to see your smile and fear I do not see enough of them. Maybe this gift will change that._

_An admirer of beauty_

"An admirer of beauty?" Usagi whispers to herself. "They think I'm beautiful."

Knowing that it what she is about to do is very silly, Usagi opens her window, leans out of the window and yells, "I love it!"

She quickly retracts her head from outside, fearing her Mum will run upstairs and tell her off, and mutters to herself, "He probably wouldn't have heard me anyway."

Little did she know that he had and was walking away with a smile on his face.

- - -

The next day Usagi hears the door bell go off at the exact same time as it had the day before and she rushes to answer it before anyone else does. This time she searches the surrounding area for any sign of the person who could have rung the door bell. No one is in sight. She looks down on the front step and finds a bouquet of white and pink roses. With a huge smile on her face she reverently picks them up. She gently holds them in her hands and goes back to her room, breathing in the sweet smell of them on the way. Placing them carefully in a vase she finds another card. Smiling even brighter she reads the card.

_Usako,_

_I saw your sweet smile yesterday and could not resist making you smile again. I hope you like roses._

_An admirer of beauty_

"He saw me yesterday?" she mutters to herself, before smiling brighter. "Then maybe he heard me yesterday!"

Once again, Usagi sticks her head out of the window with a bright smile and yells, "I love roses!"

- - -

The next afternoon Usagi crept out of her house before the appointed time and slowly concealed herself in the bushes outside her front door, in the hopes that she would catch her gift-giver in the act. Instead what she discovers is that he has already come and left another gift-wrapped box on the front step. Usagi falls ungracefully out of the bushes out of shock, thankfully not falling on the box. She gently picks it up and walks back into her house through the front door muttering to herself, "It's like he knows what I'm going to do before I do it."

Once in her room she sits on her bed, wondering what the gift will be today. Opening the box she finds two smaller boxes, one white with a pink ribbon, the other pink with a white ribbon. She opens the white box to find it filled with strawberries. She opens the pink box to find it filled with pure white chocolate. She finds another card on the bottom of the larger box. She reads it with an amazed smile on her face.

_Usako,_

_I thought it only right to give you a gift since you have worked so hard on your school work recently. I'm proud of you, I know you can continue your success. Enjoy your sweet treat._

_An admirer of beauty_

"He knows about that?" she whispers softly before tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. "He's proud of me."

She leans out of window again and yells, "You chose my favourites!"

- - -

The next afternoon her teacher stops Usagi as she is leaving the classroom.

"Usagi I wanted to give you back your homework personally."

"I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"That's just it," she begins with a smile. "You got full marks!"

"I did!" Usagi exclaims with a bright smile.

"Yes you did. May I ask why the sudden change? Have you been getting tuition off Ami?"

"Not really. I just had inspiration to do well. I've got to go. Bye!" Usagi exclaims running out of the classroom.

"Hey Usagi!"

Usagi stops and turns seeing her best friends Ami, Rae, Minako and Makoto waving madly at her. "Hey guys."

"We've hardly seen you lately Odango," Rae comments conversationally.

"Yeah, why is that?" Makoto asks with raised eyebrows.

"Are you keeping a boyfriend from us Usagi?" Minako asks excitedly.

"No. I've just been eager to get home," Usagi states with a smile.

"I want to congratulate you on your recent test scores," Ami says, stopping an inquisition before it can start. "You have done remarkably well Usagi!"

"Thanks Ami. I've got to go!"

"Mind if we come with you?" Makoto asks.

Usagi stops in her tracks and hesitatingly says, "I don't see why not."

They all take a slow walk to Usagi's house, with Usagi desperate to get there in case her gift-giver has already been. Usagi is almost disappointed to know that he has not yet and leads her friends to her room.

"Usagi who did you get roses from?" Minako asks excitedly.

"I don't know," Usagi states, knowing what is to come.

Makoto spies the cards on Usagi's table and picks them up reading them quickly. "Look guys! She's been given cards off the guy."

"An admirer of beauty?" Rae questions after reading the first one.

"They're all signed with that," Usagi clarifies quietly.

"No wonder you've been smiling so much!" Minako exclaims.

"How long have you been receiving these Usagi?" Ami questions.

"I've had a present everyday for the past three days."

"About the time you started getting better scores," Makoto remarks.

"And stopped getting detentions," Ami adds.

"Yeah," Usagi agrees. "I just wanted to get home as soon as possible." She shrugs. "I guess so I could be able to enjoy them more if I didn't have homework to go back to."

"Do you think you'll get one today?" asks Rae, happy for her best friend.

"I hope so," Usagi answers with a big smile.

The door bell rings a second later and Usagi dashes out of the room faster than her friends have ever seen her move. They aren't far behind her. All five of them look around for the gift-giver and find no one. Usagi picks up the small gift-wrapped box that is on her front step with a huge smile on her face. All five of them return to her room.

"Is it always just lying there waiting for you?" Rae asks.

"Yep," Usagi replies.

"It kind of seems like a stalker," Ami comments.

"A stalker that leaves presents?" Makoto replies.

"I wish I had one!" exclaims Minako.

They all laugh.

"Open it Usagi!" Minako demands.

Usagi gently picks up the small box in her lap and unwraps it. Inside she finds two jewellery boxes. She takes them out.

"Oh my God!" Minako exclaims.

"Sh!" Makoto, Rae and Ami exclaim.

Slightly laughing, Usagi opens one box to find a silver necklace with a pink rose pendant. Opening the other box Usagi finds a pair of white rose earrings. Quickly, Usagi puts them on and picks up the card from the bottom of the bigger box. She reads excitedly.

_Usako,_

_I hope that you are not disappointed that there was not a ring in one of those boxes, I thought that would be a bit forward. I have been graced with your beautiful smile much more often lately and hope my gift will continue that. Please let me see you wearing my gifts._

_An admirer of beauty_

Usagi looks up at her best friends with tears of happiness shining in her eyes and hands them the card. She walks to the window and opens it.

"What are you doing Usagi?" Ami questions.

"Something I've been doing the last three days," Usagi replies sticking her head out the window. She yells, "Of course you will!"

- - -

"Come on guys!" Usagi exclaims, trying to motivate her best friends to move more quickly.

"I know why you're eager but we have got more stuff to carry," Makoto states slightly testily.

"Thank you for letting us sleep round tonight Usagi," Ami says.

"Of course we're sleeping round!" exclaims Minako. "It's Friday so we've got the whole weekend to try and catch this guy in the act!"

"Did you say you're parents are away this weekend Usagi?" Rae asks.

"Yeah, that's why they don't mind. My mum would sooner I have the four of you round than be on my own this weekend. And they're taking my annoying brother with them."

"This weekend is definitely going to be fun!" Minako exclaims with a huge smile. "The goddess of love will help you catch yours'."

"Then what are we here for?" Makoto asks.

"Because I want to spend the weekend with my best friends!" Usagi exclaims happily.

"Sure," Makoto replies sarcastically.

The girls arrive at Usagi's house to find no one home. The girls dump their bags in the living room. The door bell rings. Minako, Makoto, Rae and Ami look at each other in shock while Usagi runs to the door. She finds another gift-wrapped box on her front step. Smiling, she picks it up and exclaims, "There goes your plan Goddess of love, you just missed him!"

Usagi comes back inside the living room.

"You don't seem surprised Usagi. Has he done this before?"

"Yeah. The third day when I decided I was going to catch him by waiting until he showed up the present was already waiting for me."

"That spoils your fun now doesn't it Minako?" Makoto says teasingly.

"No," she replies. "We have the rest of the weekend to catch him. Now open it Usagi!"

Usagi does so and finds a beautiful white summer dress with a pink ribbon tied around the waist, the ends trailing down the back of the skirt. She picks up the card from the bottom of the box and eagerly reads it.

_Usako,_

_You are an angel, so it is only right that you should have a dress like one. Until we meet._

_An admirer of beauty_

Beaming, Usagi silently hands the card to her four best friends. "Until we meet!" they exclaim excitedly in unison.

Usagi walks towards the stairs.

"Where are you going Usagi?" Ami questions.

"To hang the dress up," she replies, continuing to walk.

Usagi walks dreamily to her room, hugging the dress to her the whole way. Once there, she gently hangs the dress on a coat hanger and places it on the outside of her wardrobe door.

She opens the window and sticks her head out yelling, "Until we meet!"

- - -

The next day the five girls are sitting in sleeping bags in the living room.

"Do you have any clue who the guy could be Usagi?" Rae asks suddenly.

"No," she states in reply.

"Is there someone you want it to be?"

"Yes," she states simply.

"Who?" Rae asks softly.

"Mamoru," Usagi states, her voice just as soft and more quiet that her friend's voice had been.

"There is a high chance that it could be him Usagi," Ami consoles.

"Ami's right Usagi!" Makoto emphasises. "It could be him!"

Minako crawls from her sleeping bag and sits behind her best friend, gently taking her into her arms. "It is him Usagi," she states softly but firmly. "It is him who is your admirer. You just need to believe it."

"Thanks guys," Usagi says with a smile. "I've just liked him for so long, and I guess with the whole admirer thing I've started to hope that it could happen."

The girls' conversation is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. All five of them jump to their feet and run to the door in their pyjamas and fling the door open, revealing another gift-wrapped box on the front step. Usagi gingerly picks it up and they return to the living room.

Usagi opens the box, this time without any prompting from her friends, to find a pair of low-heeled, white shoes with a small pink ribbon on the side of them.

"Perfect," all five sigh in unison.

Usagi lifts them out gently, as if afraid they would disappear if she handled them too roughly, and picks up the small card on the bottom of the box and reads it nervously.

_Usako,_

_I am no longer content with being a spectator to your life and wish to be a part of it. Please meet me in the secluded rose garden within the park tomorrow at three. Please wear my presents._

_An admirer of beauty _

Usagi wordlessly hands the card to her best friends in astonishment. They hurriedly read it.

"Looks like she didn't need your help after all Goddess of love, he's going to meet her himself," Makoto comments, pausing before adding, "You are going to meet him aren't you Usagi?"

"Yeah," Usagi says dreamily, drifting up to her room, the shoes in hand.

Usagi gently places the shoes beneath the dress and opens the window, sticking her head out of it, not caring that she is in her pyjamas, and yells, "Of course I will!"

- - -

The next day Usagi is standing in the rose garden wearing the dress, shoes and jewellery her gift-giver had given her anxiously awaiting his arrival, she is actually early. Suddenly she feels someone standing behind her, seconds before a hand appears before her with one white rose and one pink rose in it.

"I heard your favourite colours were white and pink Usako."

Usagi turns to see the midnight-haired, ocean-blue eyed male that is Mamoru standing before her. "Mamo-Chan!" she exclaims hugging him.

He gladly takes her into his arms, gently kissing the top of her head. "I love you Usako."

"I love you Mamo-Chan," she whispers softly in reply.

He smiles and quietly whispers in her ear, "Don't you want your present Usako?"

She looks up at him, cutely looking at him in confusion. "I thought you were my present Mamo-Chan?"

"No, you still have yet to get your present. Come with me," he says softly leading her further into the rose garden.

Usagi gasps in astonished disbelief as she sees the words 'Usako will you go out with me?' spelt out in white and pink roses.

"Oh Mamo-Chan! Of course I will!" she exclaims throwing her arms around his neck, smiling hugely as his arms wrap protectively around her waist.

"Daisuke Usako."

"Daisuke Mamo-Chan."

He lowers his lips to hers and claims them softly as his, smiling softly to himself as she melts into him, deepening the kiss.

The End


End file.
